This invention relates to optical devices, particularly to fixtures for angularly aligning an optical device.
It is often necessary to align the optical axis of an optical device angularly with respect to a reference. This may be done to ensure maximum coupling of optical power between optical devices or to minimize back reflection of light in to the fiber. An example of such an optical device is a fiber-optic collimator, which is comprised of an optical fiber and a lens disposed with respect to the end of the fiber such that the light emitted by the optical fiber is collimated.
Prior devices known to be used for angularly aligning one optical device with respect to another optical device employ multi-part, sometimes mechanically intricate, optical device mounting arrangements, or parts separated by partially compressed elastomeric material in the shape of a torroid whose compression is adjustable at three points around the periphery thereof. The known multiple-part and mechanically intricate devices require relatively involved fabrication for the straightforward function they are to perform, and are not adopted for use with fiber-optic terminations such as a collimator. The elastomeric devices are difficult to use, have poor repeatability characteristics and are subject to deterioration with time due to changes in the characteristics of the elastomer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fixture for angularly aligning one optical device with respect to another optical device.